Irteka
The Irtekan Federation, is a federation of countries founded in 952 after the government change due to civilian unrest, on the base of now defunct Irtekan Empire, it currently covers around half the area Irtekan Empire covered in its prime. Irteka was a founding member of the now defunct Organization of Military and Economic Cooperation and alongside Apalacosa is a founding member of Megali Treaty Organization (METO). The Federation is a country with fully democratic government, head of the country is the 1st chairman of the national assembly elected each 7 years and can serve up to 2 terms per lifetime. The national assembly is elected each 6 years. The country was founded on the prinicpal of: "Η πειθαρχία είναι η μητέρα της ευημερίας" (I peitharchía eínai i mitéra tis evimerías) meaning "Discipline is the mother of well-being", country peaceful change of government made it clear that political repressions and censorship will only undermine new government strenght. In 953 the new constitution guranteed freedom of speech and thought, with democratic election system in place to select new govt. The country enforced policy of "everyone is equal" puting end to imperialistic methods of segregating peoples into classes. Capital of the Federation is the city of Tlini and the largest city of Irteka is Ισότητα '(Isótita, int. Isotita) having a population of approximately 700,000. Irtekan Federation holds the record for being the biggest country in the world by land area. Economy Main economic center of the country was located on mountainious terrain of Ánthraka hills, until the what is now known as Larmos industrial zone was created around the city of Larmos. Currently there are 7 economic zones, going from biggest (in terms of production) to smallest: Larmos EZ, Tlini EZ, Isotita EZ, Nitzel EZ, Hematite EZ, Szczelczina EZ and Koskieze EZ. The Larmos Industrial Zone is currently responsible for 75% of the steel production of the entire country and half of the coal production. The farmlands located on more suitable lands of Aiónia forest west to Isotita, are one of main sources of food in Irteka, alongside the Kalwarian plain farmlands. In year 1003 AC the channel conecting Megali ocean with Carolic sea was heavly widened to acomodate modern vessels, rising the international importance of the country and making it finally possible to trade through the seas between countires on other sides of the globe. Currently Irteka is the biggest ore producer in the world rivaled only by Tsincassian excavation capability (the so called Irteko-Tsincassian metal duopoly) Irteka is the 2nd biggest crude oil producer in the world with the biggest fleet of oil rigs ever seen under the Seawolf Petrol brand. The irtekan automotive and aircraft industry are the pride of Irtekan industry, due to extensive freedoms and free market economy they flourish and create some of the most advanced vehicles and aircrafts in the world. Military Irtekan armed forces are composed of 4 branches, the Irtekan Federation Navy, Irtekan Federation Air Force, Irtekan Federation Army and Irtekan Federation Marines Corp. The IFMC is directly tied with the navy as their primary force in landing operations, they are also tasked with protection of naval assets. The federation military is one of the biggest military forces in the world, with over 100,000 peoples serving in its ranks it is the most numerous military force in the world. By experts it is called the jack of all trades, although it is not weak in any of the departments it does not have a clear focus on one branch over another. Thanks to this Irtekan military is unrivaled in the versitality. It is worth to note that there is no mandatory conscription currently in Irteka, the typical age of conscription would be 18-55 years. Thanks to this Irtekan Armed Forces are a fully proffesional military. Navy The IFN is composed of 118 vessels, 5 aircraft carriers, 3 LHDs, 1 aviation cruiser, 1 battleship, 4 battlecruisers, 12 fleet resupply vessels, 20 cruisers, 22 destroyers, 30 corvettes and 20 submarines. It is only rivaled by the combined navy of the AAL which wile less numerous operates more bigger vessels giving it a higher overall tonnage. IFN is by far one of the most modern if not the most modern navy in the world. The Irtekan Naval Aviation which is part of the navy is the biggest aircraft operator in the world, totaling a grand of 390 aicraft and 22 UAVs, this includes: 222 fighter jets, 126 utility helicopters, 12 attack helicopters, 16 transport helicopters and 14 AEW aircraft. UAV fleet is composed of 8 MAS-03N HALE rating UAVs and 6 MAS-02 MALE rating UAVs. Air Force IFAF is composed of 3 branches: Tactical Airlift Command, Strategical Bomber Command and Tactical Air Bases command. It currently operates 160 aircraft and 34 of UAVs, this includes: 60 multirole fighter jets, 20 interceptor crafts, 10 utility helicopters, 4 transport helicopters, 6 attack helicopters(so called "gunships" that have certain cargo capability), 32 heavy cargo aircraft, 6 tanker planes, 10 heavy bombers, 4 medium bombers and 10 AWACS aircraft. UAV fleet is composed of 14 MAS-03 Spourgítis UAVs of HALE rating, 10 MAS-02 Koúkos UAVs of MALE rating and 10 EAMAS X-1 UAVs of HALE rating. IFAF forces are tasked with protecting Irtekan Airspace and supporting land forces. It also operates a sizeable portion of Irtekan air defense systems with 8 TEL batteries (each battery is typicly 4 TELs, 2 radars and 2 supply vehicles with exceptions) in use and multiple permament defense stations with multiple trucks and other vehicles in use. Army IFA is the mainstay ground army of the Irtekan Federation tasked with protecting Irtekan land. This branch of the armed forces just like other ones is quite respectable in size. The army is composed of 3 infantry divisions, 3 tank divisions and 1 artillery division. In total it operates 30 battalions of infantry, 68 tanks, 8 assault bridges, 16 SPGs, 24 MLRSs, 80 IFVs, 382 high mobility vehicles, 142 trucks, 6 air defense batteries and multiple other vehicles. The army is also operating 24 aircraft and 2 UAVs in following numbers: 4 attack helictopers, 14 transport helicopters and 6 utility helicopters. 4 transport and 2 utility helicopters are operated by Joint Special Forces Command. Army personell is around 20,000 peoples in total. Marine Corp Marine corp is the the prime expeditionary force of Irtekan Armed Forces, it is used as de facto ground forces batch of the navy. It is separated into 2 divisions, the 5th motorized division and 13th armored division, It currently operates 15 battalions of infantry, 32 tanks, 32 IFVs, 12 SPGs, 240 high mobility vehicles, 82 trucks, 4 assault bridges and 54 amphibious armored personell carriers. The transport around the world is provided by the navy for the marine corp, thus marine corp operates no aircraft. International Relationships 'Carolia Relationship of Carolia and Irteka is full of cold hostility and multiple international disagreements. Ascaris Ascari is on neutral terms with Irtekan Federation, there are couple air routes connecting the 2 countries. Aurillia Aurillia is a kingdom which is substantial importer of Irtekan minerals. It has extensive air connection with Irteka serving 2 biggest Intercontinental passanger routes. There is mild industry cooperation between 2 nations. Apalacosa United States of Apalacosa became a country recognized by Federation govt after signing the treaty of Port Alexis in 1007 by both countries representatives. Both nations engaged very shortly after in trade and open military cooperation starting joint Naval and Airforce exercise called ICSNA, with the first itteration being ICSNA 07. The countries have friendly relationships and are keeping the area of Megali ocean safe from any threats. Apalacosa alongside Irteka is the founding nation of METO, Megali Treaty Organization. Artzenovia Artzenovia is Irtekas close ally like Apalacosa, it is a part of METO and a substantial importer of irtekan oil. Due to recent disagreements the relations in trade worsened significantly. Nontheless both countries support eachother on international stage as representatives of democracy. Thanks to agreements between both govts IFAF built a forward operating base called Apaliseri from which it operates in the southern area of Pakalau. Division System The country is divided into Federative Republics, each carrying diffrent name and a diffrent local governments. There are currently 10 Federative Republics in the country. Category:Countries